Baal's Redemption
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: With the capture of Flonne, Laharl races against time to save her from a terrible fate....
1. Recovered and Trapped

As the cold washrag was put over Laharl's head, he continued to moan as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, still a little sore from his fatal battle. As he looked, he saw Saria looking down at him from the bed. She had a few bruises and cuts, but was smiling a bit.

"Well, look who finally woke up." She said a little cheerfully. Laharl just moaned. "You were a real wreck when got to you. You had stabs and wounds all over." She said, sitting in a chair next to him. As Laharl tried to lean up, he grunted as he put his arm on his chest. It felt a little weird to him though as he touched it, so he removed the covers and looked a little shocked. On his chest, he was bandaged all around his stomach, and a little bit across his heart. Trying to get up, he saw the bandage start to turn a little red, indicating it was bleeding again. Saria looked a little worried, gently pushing him back down on the bed.

"You really shouldn't get up you know? The wound isn't fully healed, and you're going to bleed to death at the rate if you keep this up." She said a little worried. Laharl just moaned as a reply.

"Where's...Flonne?" He tried asking, still a little bit of moaning in his voice. Saria just grew a depressed look on her face.

"We're afraid...she's been captured..." Saria said a little sadly. Laharl's eyes went wide as she said this.

"What?!" He shouted as he remembered everything that happened. He tried getting up again, using his arm to push him up. But he wasn't able to get half way up before collapsing from the wound again.

"Like I said, calm down. Etna is with Flonne....wherever they are. But there is some good news though." Saria said smiling a bit.

"And what would that be?" Laharl asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how, but apparently the poison is gone. You're cured." Laharl looked at her shocked as she said this, then remembered the vial that Etna shoved in his mouth, realizing what it was.

"Look, I appreciate the help," Laharl said lying, "but I need to get going." Laharl said removing the covers getting up. Saria was about to argue again until she got an idea.

"Ok then Laharl." Saria said smirking. "I'll make you a deal: If you can go through the door from the bed, you can go. But, if you can't, you have to stay till you're healed."

"That's it?" Laharl said surprised. "This will be easy." He said as he got up from the bed, landing on his feet. He wobbled a bit, grunting as he tried to get his balance. Saria looked at him, surprised that he kept trying to move. As he took a step toward a door, he limped a bit. As he kept walking, his feet continued to hurt. As he was just a foot away from the door, he tried raising his arm to open the door with the handle, but he found it hard just simply lifting it because of the wound. Before he could open the door, his hands just inches away from grabbing it, he collapsed, groaning as he landed straight on his stomach, causing him to gobble in pain.

Saria just sighed. "See? I told you you need more time to heal." She said as he lifted him. She walked back over to the bed, and set him back on, putting the covers back on him. "You don't need to worry. I told the assembly the entire situation. They'll let you participate in it, AFTER you heal." She said as she walked away. As Laharl watched her leave, he started to think about how weak he must be not being able to rescue Flonne right in front of him.

As he dozed off, he had a nightmare. He had no idea where he was. He just looked around frantically before he realized he was holding his sword. As he tried to move it, he felt that it was stuck in something. As he turned to look, he gasped as he saw Flonne on the other end of his sword. The blade pierced right through her heart, and blood was dripping from her mouth. He screamed in terror realizing that he had just killed her before he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Luckily, no one heard him, as he was breathing heavily from the sudden nightmare.

"Did I really kill her?" He thought to himself. "Was it just a dream...or is that really going to happen?" As he dozed off again, he thought back onto how Flonne is currently doing...

In the Alternate Netherworld, lighting scorched the ground, as all demons in the other Netherworld were twice as strong as the ones in Laharl's Netherworld. But the greatest of them all was the Fiend of Terror. In his castle, a small rattling noise could be heard...

In the prison of the castle, Flonne struggled with the chains attached to her feet. The chains made it impossible for her to escape, let alone the prison. As much as she pulled and yanked, they stayed in. Then, she heard a demonic laughter right outside the cell. It was the prison guard, a Sea Dragon.

"Eh heh heh, well aren't you a little cutey?" He said grinning as he opened the door. Flonne looked at him scared as he opened it.

"Please let me go." She asked, backing up to the wall as the guard neared her.

"Oh, don't be scared, I'm just gonna have fun with you." He said as a smile grew on his face. As he raised his arm to grab Flonne, Flonne covered herself crossing her arms over her head. All of the sudden, she heard the demon screaming in pain. As she looked, she saw a long spear impaled through the demon's arm, jammed into a wall. As she looked, she saw it was Etna who just rescued her.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, the arm comes off." She said to the demon with a glare on her face. The demon screamed more as Etna removed the spear from his arm.

"Why you little wench!" He shouted in anger at Etna, as he got to his feet ready to attack. Etna took a defensive stance, ready for anything.

"That's enough." A mysterious voice said as it came closer. Flonne couldn't see who it was for a few seconds until it came in front of her cell. Flonne gasped as it was Seta.

"Seta!" She said standing , a little cheerfully at this. Etna just put her arm in front of Flonne, as a sign that she shouldn't get any closer.

"It's not the same Seta you once knew Flonne." She said a bit depressed. As Flonne looked, she could tell Etna was right. Seta's eyes were glowing yellow with hatred. And there was a dark ominous aura surrounding him.

"Yes...she'll be perfect." Seta said with a more demonic voice into it. Flonne could tell from the face alone that he was being possessed.

"Does it have to be her? Can't we use someone else?" Etna asked, a little beg fully.

"Of course not. What better person to posses than the one Laharl loves?" Seta said as a creepy smile grew on his face.

"Well not until I have my fun!" Shouted the Sea dragon, which was changing glances between Flonne to Seta. Seta just shot an angered look on his face as he glared at the Sea dragon.

"There will be no touching her." Seta shouted.

"But sir..." Was all the Sea dragon could say before Seta drew his sword out of his sheath. That was all Flonne could see him do before Seta put his sword back in. As she looked at the Sea dragon Seta was glaring at, he was trembling as Flonne could see a line growing right in the middle of the Sea dragon. Within seconds, the Sea dragon exploded. Flonne and Etna looked a little shocked.

"Let this be a lesson to you Etna if I find out you betrayed me." Seta said shifting his gaze to her.

"Y-yes sir." Etna said softly as Seta walked away.

"What's going on?" Flonne asked scared.

"Just do as you're told Flonne..." she said a bit depressed. She kneeld down to Flonne next to her ear. "I'll try to find a way out of here. Just play along until then." Etna whispered. As she walked away, Flonne was in deep thought as to whether or not Laharl was still alive. Tears started to fill her eyes as she kept thinking about it.

Back in the other Netherworld, Saria was talking to the assembly until they heard the door burst open. Laharl was standing there, leaning against the door. Saria could see the wound starting to bleed again.

"We...need to...talk..." He said panting.


	2. Etna's Past

Hey, I know it's the same one, but I just remembered some parts that I forgot to add. Think of it as deleted scenes :P. Enjoy

_____________________________________________________________

As Laharl walked down the lane, everyone saw as he was just struggling to just keep his balance. As he was starting to fall, Saria rushed up and caught him, knowing if he did land, it would worsen the wound on his chest.

"You really shouldn't be here Laharl. You're still weak from your last battle." She said, as she helped him get to his feet. Laharl just coughed.

"We had...a deal. I made it so... I'm going to hear exactly what... I came here for." He said as he brushed Saria's hands off his shoulders. She looked worried as Laharl continued to limp to the center of the court room. Finally, he reached it, with everyone watching him.

"Ok...tell me exactly...what's going on!" He demanded as he looked at the assembly. One of the senators' sighed.

"It happened 2 and a half years ago..." The senator started.

Meanwhile back at Baal's castle...

Flonne continued to sniff a bit as she still thought about whether or not Laharl was alive. All of the sudden, she heard the cell door bang open, and saw a dullahan.

"Time to eat!" He shouted as he threw a plate in the middle of the room. Flonne looked at it with disgust as it looked like gruel.

"Umm...excuse me?" Flonne asked the guard. "Could I possibly get something...else?" The guard just grunted and walked away. Flonne looked back down at the food, a little depressed. It was one thing to be captured, but another thing to eat a pile of gruel.

As she sighed, she saw an arm with a loaf of bread in front of her. As she looked up, she saw Etna smiling a bit. "Trust me, this is better." Etna said jokingly a bit.

Flonne's face went from depression to a tiny bit of joy as she took the bread and started eating. Etna just watched as she sat at the wall right next to Flonne. "And don't worry much about Laharl. If there's one thing I know, he's had it harder than getting stabbed."

Flonne swallowed what was in her mouth and then began to talk. "Etna, why are you doing this in the first place?" Flonne asked as she went back to eating her bread. Etna just sighed.

"It happened after King Krichesvkoy finally sealed Baal. He wanted me to make Laharl a great Overlord, even though he knew I poisoned him." She said a bit depressed as she looked down.

"And you did." Flonne said smiling. Etna just continued looking depressed.

"But there was something the King didn't know, heck even I didn't know it would happen. When I made the poison, I added something I shouldn't have to the poison. I thought it was just going to make him fall asleep. I didn't expect it to be deadly. By the time I realized it, it was already too late." Her eyes started to water as she said this. "The King trusted me... and even after I made a promise I already knew I couldn't keep it." A tear started to roll down Etna's face.

"But why didn't you just try giving Laharl the antidote before?" Flonne asked a bit curious.

"That's where things went bad. While I was crying with the King still in my arms, I heard Baal's voice. I knew it was telepathically. He told me he knew what I did. That he knew I just lied to the King. I just couldn't ignore what I was hearing, because I knew it was true." Etna said, sniffing a bit. "But then he made me an offer. If I was to transfer his soul to Laharl's body, the poison wouldn't affect him at all. It was the only way I knew to save him."

Flonne interrupted. "But weren't you expecting this to happen sooner or later?" Etna just closed her eyes with tears still coming down her face, nodding.

"I knew it was the wrong idea, I knew if I did I would become even worse than Baal. But..." More tears started to roll down Etna's face as she was starting. "I was just so desperate; I just wanted to make sure I wasn't lying to the King." She tucked her head in between her arms as she continued to sob. Flonne patted her gently on the back, trying to comfort her.

"Etna, I have one more question to ask you." Flonne said softly. Etna sniffed before replying.

"What?"

"Those markings on Laharl's body, what do they mean?" Flonne asked.

"The markings..." Etna started, a little bit concerned. "When the King made the barrier, he had three different symbols on them. Each of them could only be broken if the one opening it does three things. The first seal is avenging someone he..." Etna started to stutter a little. "Loves..." Flonne looked a bit surprised when she said this. "The second seal is the feeling of a great grief over something the person did. In this case, when he broke your present." Etna said as she looked at Flonne.

Flonne was speechless. She didn't know Laharl cared that much about her, much less her gift. "And the third seal?" She asked, a bit nervous as to what it was going to be.

"Well...this one was unexpected this early but...The third seal could only be broken if the person feels a great feeling of betrayal from their heart. I think you already know what that was." Etna said with a bit of a nervous smile. Flonne's face just grew to an upset expression. She messed everything up and caused Laharl to release the third seal, just by kissing Seta.

"But Etna, I know there's still goodness in your heart. Why are you working for this guy?" Flonne said, a bit curious as to why she would act like this. Etna just sighed.

"Because when I agreed to help, I had to give him my soul in exchange to do it. So either I do what he says, or my soul will be crushed. I'll be nothing but an empty shell." She said, shaking her fist a bit. "I've seen the last person who disobeyed Baal. He crushed his soul, and the person just withered into dust."

Suddenly, they heard Flonne's cage begin to open again. Xeta was there with two Dullahans' following him. Etna stood a bit angry at what he wanted. Flonne went behind Etna a little scared as she saw a huge grin grow on Xeta's face.

"It's time Flonne." Xeta said, chuckling a bit. Flonne tightened her grip on Etna's shoulder.

"Now?! I thought we agreed not for another week!?" Etna yelled. Xeta just shrugged as if not caring.

"Hey, don't look at me. Master says, I command." He said as he snapped his fingers to the guards. They grabbed Flonne's arms and started forcibly carrying her. As much of a fight Flonne tried to put up, she couldn't break free of the Dullahan's grip.

"Etna! Help!" Flonne shouted a bit scared. Etna just watched a bit in terror, depressed about not being able to help Flonne, not now.

Back at the court...

"And before she could already think of changing her mind, she had already put his soul inside of you." The senator said. Laharl looked down, thinking of all that he heard.

"Say, how did you find this out anyway?" Laharl asked questionably.

"Online diary." The senator answered.

"And how did you get onto her diary?"

"The password wasn't that hard to figure out. It was just Laharlsucks." The senator said answering his question. Laharl shot an annoyed look.

"If we rescue Flonne, Etna is so dead." Laharl thought to himself.

"Ok then, thank you for the info." Laharl said to the assembly as he tried walking back to the door. Saria just stretched her arms out blocking the door way.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Saria asked a bit angry.

"What the hell do you think? I'm going to save Flonne." He answered a bit angry.

"Well not by yourself you're not." Saria said with an irritated face.

"Fine, come along if you want. Just don't get in the way."

"Uhh, no. That's not what I meant." Saria said. Laharl grew a questioning look on his face.

"And what exactly do you mean?" He asked.


	3. A Failed Escape

Sorry for the delay, dad's been on comp all day yesterday. Anyway, ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!!!

As Laharl and Saria walked down the hall, Laharl was curious as to how they would save Flonne. It would take a bold-faced strategy, not to mention a lot of good help. Finally, Saria stopped at the front door of the academy.

"At last, we're here." Saria said smiling.

"And where the hell is 'here'? We're at the stupid entrance of this place!" Laharl said raising an eyebrow. As Saria opened the door, Laharl looked a bit shocked. Outside, were an army made up of demon monsters, and the academy students. At the head of the door, Amy was standing, smiling.

"Hey, look who's still alive." Amy said jokingly. Next to her were her three kids, one of which was Meyu.

"So that's where the fur ball went too." Laharl said, realizing he had completely forgotten about Meyu. Meyu jumped on him in the excitement and started licking his face. "Ow ow ow! Easy!" Laharl said, a bit sore from landing on his wound.

"Heh, she's just happy to see you." Amy said as she whistled for Meyu to come over.

"And why are we having academy students' help? They'll just get killed!" Laharl yelled.

"We're fully aware of that." Saria said, telling Laharl she knew the situation. "But we found out a little bit more about Baal. Apparently, after possessing a 3rd person, he stays locked in their body, until they're killed." As she said this, Laharl glanced over to a group of six mages and priests channeling energy into their staffs. They were lined up in the shape of a circle, and their staffs had a purple glow to them.

"What are those guys doing?" Laharl asked staring.

"They're working to open the gate to the Alternate Netherworld. It's where Flonne is being held captive, and as far as we know, the only way to get her back." Saria said. Laharl smiled a bit. He knew he could finally get Flonne back, and stop this Baal once and for all.

Meanwhile at Baal's castle...

Flonne continued to struggle to break free of the Dullahans' grips. She knew that whatever they were taking her too couldn't be good, especially since Xeta was smiling about the whole thing. She kept struggling until she gasped, as she saw Deta farther up the hallway. She grew extremely nervous as he glared at her as they got closer.

"Hold it." Deta said, putting his hand up as a sign for them to stop.

"Make it quick Deta, we got to go." Xeta said impatiently. Deta grabbed Flonne's face with a tight grip, practically yanking her head closer to his.

"And by the way little angie, I had fun watching your friend die." Deta whispered into Flonne's ear. Tears started to form in Flonne's eyes, as she was still in disbelief that Laharl was dead, but continued to question it even more with Deta's remark.

"You're wrong!" Flonne shouted with sadness. "I know Laharl. He's had it far worse than this, and when he comes, he's going to kill you!"

"Oh really? I'm sure your dead boyfriend will be thrilled to hear this in the afterlife." Deta said laughing evily. Flonne couldn't take it anymore. She was so upset with what Deta said, she used her free legs and kicked him right in the chin. Xeta just laughed at this.

"Ha! Deta you should see the mark she gave you." Deta just groaned and cursed to himself as he rubbed the mark where Flonne had kicked him.

"Why you little bitch!" Deta said as he was about to punch Flonne. Flonne just closed her eyes, awaiting the incoming pain. Out of nowhere, just inches away from Flonne's face, Deta started to scream as Etna grabbed his arm and bent it to his back.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Etna shouted, as she pulled Deta back up, and threw him to the guards, causing them to tumble over and lose their grip on Flonne. Etna quickly grabbed Flonne and started running. Xeta just continued to laugh.

"Man, beaten by two girls? You're just losing your touch aren't ya?" Xeta said chuckling a bit.

"What are you standing around for?" Deta said, trying to push the guards off of him. "Go after them!" He shouted in anger.

"Oohhh...I don't think they'll make it that far." Xeta said with a grin as he suddenly vanished. He reappeared not much longer at the Throne room, where the possessed Seta was waiting.

"Where is Flonne?" He asked impatiently. Xeta bowed, kneeling on his leg as he approached Baal as he was about to talk.

"Sir, the demon girl Etna went traitor. She took Flonne after dealing with the guards and Deta, and is apparently preparing to make their escape." Xeta replied with great respect.

"Hmph, and to think she would've been smarter than this." Seta said as he grunted. As he held out his hand, blue dust started to materialize as it formed into what looked like a blue clay model of Etna.

"I take it that's Etna's..." Xeta started. Seta grunted as a reply.

"Yup, this is her soul. Let's see what happens when you mess with bits of it..." Seta said as he started to smile evilly. He grabbed one of Etna's legs and bent it back. Back to the real Etna, as they continued to run, Etna accidently tripped. She was shocked as she found out what was wrong, as she saw her leg was bent back as if she was frozen in a running position.

"Flonne! Get away from here as far as you can!" Etna screamed to Flonne, who landed a few feet away from her when Etna tripped.

"What's wrong?" Flonne asked a bit worriedly. As they spoke, Seta began grabbing the model's arm and moved it up, and also started to move it higher. Etna started to suddenly float in the air by her dangling hand, and started to go higher. Flonne watched in disbelief at what was going on. Suddenly, Xeta appeared right behind Flonne, who was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Ok Flonne, here's your deal: Either you cooperate with us and do as we say, or..." Xeta started. At the same time, Seta started to squeeze the model figure. Etna screamed in agony while in the air, as she felt like she was being crushed to death. "Or we use your little friend here as play-doh." Xeta said as he began to grin evily.

Flonne looked in horror as she watched Etna suffer. She knew that Etna wouldn't want her to give herself up, but she also knew if she did run, they would surely kill Etna. Tears started to roll down Flonne's face as she knew she would have to betray her best friend. "Ok!" Flonne shouted in sadness. "I'll go with you. Just please don't kill Etna!" Flonne asked beg fully.

Suddenly, Etna passed out as she began to drop. "Looks like we got ourselves a deal." Xeta said as he snapped his fingers. As two Dullahans entered the hallway, Flonne was a bit nervous thinking that they were for her. Instead, they picked the passed out Etna up by her arms. "Take this traitor to the prison." Xeta demanded as the two dullahans walked away. Flonne watched in sadness as they took her away. Seta stretched out his arm with his hand sticking out to help Flonne stand. Flonne had no choice but to comply with what he said. She sniffed as she grabbed his hand and helped her to her feet.

"A noble decision." Xeta said smiling. "I assure you this will be painless...mostly." He said as he suddenly vanished with Flonne to the throne room.

Back at the other...

"Gah! I can't stand the waiting! It's been nearly an hour!" Laharl shouted impatiently.

"The students are still in training. It takes a lot more effort on their part to open a portal, more or less one to a different dimension." Saria replied. As if perfect timing, lights started to flash as the portal started to glow a bright green light. Within seconds, a green round portal appeared, that was nearly 10 feet tall and wide.

Laharl grunted, growing a bit of a smile. "It's time."


	4. Terrifying Fates

Laharl watched with joy as the portal started to open. "Now we can finally show Baal who the real Overlord is!" Laharl said as he raised his sword. He started to run towards the portal, but before he could reach it, Saria grabbed his scarf, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Laharl asked angrily, as he looked back up. Saria just closed her eyes not amused.

"Did you already forget you had an army to take charge of?" She asked as she pointed with her thumbs at the army behind her. Laharl looked as he suddenly remembered the soldiers and monsters at his command.

Laharl just kept looking at the staring army, he heard one of them cough. "Uhh...what do I say?" Laharl asked a bit nervous, as he got back up to his feet.

"You're in charge." Amy said, licking her paw. "Tell them whatever you want." Laharl's eyes just widened. He gulped a bit trying to figure out what to say. In the past, he didn't really command more than 10 or fewer people in a group, but commanding an entire army? This was something completely new to him.

"Ok then...ummmm..." Laharl said as he was trying to think of what to say. "Charge!" He shouted as he raised his sword in the air. At that moment, everyone started to run up to the portal. Luckly for Laharl, Ted, the dragon, swooped down, and picked him, Amy, and Saria up before they got trampled by the on coming army that went through the portal. Laharl sighed greatly, as he just realized how specific he must be in commanding an army. He started to yell in pain, putting his hands on his head, as Saria smacked him on the top of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Laharl shouted angrily.

"You idiot! We're not even in the Alternate Netherworld yet and you already almost got us killed!" She shouted.

"Ok you three, stop arguing, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Ted shouted as he started to swoosh into the portal. The three held on as tight as they could while they were flying through. They looked in amazment as there was a bit of a distance between the wormhole in their universe and the one in the other universe. Green sparkling lights flashed past them as they went toward the opening of the other portal.

"It's so beautiful." Amy said as she gazed at the many lights.

"We're not here to sight see Amy, you need to keep focus." Saria said remindingly. Saria glanced back at Laharl who had his eyes down as if in thought. "Laharl?" Saria asked looking at him. Laharl opened his eyes not expecting someone to talk to him. "What's wrong?" Saria asked a bit curious.

"I'm just wondering what they want with Flonne. They hired people to kill her first, and then they kidnap her. It doesn't make sense." Laharl said a bit frustrated.

"Relax, I'm sure she's fine." Saria said with a bit of a smile, to cheer Laharl up a bit. Laharl just stayed quiet until they got to the other side. There was a blinding light in their vision until it started to fade away. Once they could see again, they gasped as they saw how different this torn up world was compared to theirs. But what really stood out, was what appeared to be a hundred feet castle a far ways away.

At the castle...

Flonne looked at Seta, scared of what he might do to her. The grin that was growing on Seta's face didn't help either. As he lifted his hand, Flonne suddenly started to rise into the air. Her arms were spread apart, and she could not move them at all. She panicked as this happened, and even more at what was going to happen.

"Oh don't worry, I promised you before this wouldn't hurt a bit." Xeta said as he started to get an evil grin. "Mostly." He added, to purposely make her feel worse. Out of nowhere, purple crystals started to form around Flonne, and started to grow, until they formed a giant diamond around Flonne, that strected just a few inches away from every part of her body.

Flonne started to breathe a bit heavier as she began to get frightened of her enclosed diamond. "Please, I don't care what you do to me, just let Etna go!" Flonne shouted scared. Seta just smirked as a reply.

"You think that we're just going to let that traitor out once we're done here?" Seta said grinning, make Flonne extremely nervous. "No, once were done here, were going to experiment with our new "toy"." Flonne started to get freaked out at the fact she had been tricked again. She struggled in her encasement to get out and save Etna, but to no prevail.

"Now now, there's no need to hustle." Seta said. Flonne gasped as she saw he was starting to float in the air too, repeating the same process with the diamond that Flonne had done. "Once this process is complete, we'll be as one. And in your body, there is no way that Laharl would dare oppose me." He shouted as he started to laugh maniacally.

Flonne kept struggling until a strange light filled her diamond. Flonne didn't know it, but she had fallen asleep. In her dreams, all she saw was darkness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Laharl's back, kneeling on the ground. "Laharl!" Flonne shouted with tears of joy in her eyes. She started to rush towards her demonic friend.

But as she got closer, she came to a stop as she saw her friend shaking. "Laharl?" She said, trying to get his attention. As Laharl turned around slowly, Flonne looked with terror, as she saw a demonic face that she saw when this whole thing started, but she also saw black ooze drooling from his mouth. She knew what it was; it was blood. As Laharl started to stand, he got closer and closer to Flonne, and his demonic expression began to grow. Flonne watched in fear as she saw his hands grow to an enormous size, and his wings on his back began to grow larger. Flonne began to run as Laharl grew. He suddenly took off, and started to fly towards Flonne, who was running in fear. No matter how far Flonne ran, she felt like she was running in place, as not only did she not know if she was really running anywhere, as she looked back Laharl continued to grow larger and larger. Laharl was finally the size of a giant, as he attempted to squish Flonne with the palm of his fist. Flonne tripped suddenly, and looked back in fear as she saw the incoming fist. She screamed more and more until darkness surrounded her again.

As she looked again, there was nothing. The giant Laharl had completely disappeared. All of the sudden, a strange flash filled the darkness, as she could finally see Laharl, standing, and not demonic. He looked happy to finally see her. But she went with freeze as she saw that he was stabbed through the chest, once again by Xeta. She watched in horror as she tried to run, stretching out her arm trying to catch up to him. But no matter how long she ran, they just kept moving away. Each second was filled with horror as Flonne saw Xeta continue to stab Laharl repeatedly, even as he was on the ground. Tears started to fill her eyes as she saw blood seeping out of the body more and more, before once again, everything vanished.

She shook her head violently, wanting these horrific images to stop. Behind her, she felt an arm on her shoulder. As she turned around, she saw Laharl with his arm on his chest, with blood coming from his mouth.

"Flonne..." He spoke weakly. "I thought you promised...to help me..." He said as he continued to cough more and more blood. Flonne knew that this was the poison that was killing him. She watched in terror as he collapsed to the ground, squirming around as more and more blood came from his mouth. She screamed in agony and horror, as these horrific images of terror just kept coming back, more and more, and never seeming to end.

Back at reality, Seta and Xeta watched in amusement and Flonne screamed and squirmed in her sleep. "She's falling away from Laharl more and more. By my guess, I'll need a full hour to concentrate until I can merge with her. Once she's finally consumed with fear of Laharl, she'll never be able to resist anything, not even killing him. Until then, you're in charge to make sure nothing disrupts us. " Seta commanded as he closed his eyes, meditating. Xeta nodded as a reply.

As he looked at the window outside, something caught his eye. He saw an entire army of soldiers and monsters coming up to the castle. In the front of it, on a giant dragon, he gasped at what he saw. Laharl was standing with his sword. Amy and Saira continued to look at the troops who were making their way to the castle. What freaked out Xeta the most, was the creepy smile Laharl was growing.

Meanwhile in the Prison, Etna finally woke up, realizing that she couldn't move her arms, and a bandana was placed over her mouth to keep her from talking. As she looked, from her waist to her neck, she saw that she was tied in a very strong rope. As she continued to muffle and struggle to break free of the bond, she saw Deta coming in.

Etna tried to move her legs to get away from him, but realized her feet weren't touching the ground. On the back of the rope, a chain was attached, keeping her suspended in air. She began to get extremely nervous as she knew she wouldn't be able to run at all.

Deta stopped as he was a foot or two away from Etna. He grew an evil grin as, which caused Etna to get worried. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." He said as he walked around the suspended Etna. "Oh, I assure you, I'm not mad in the least!" He shouted as he slapped Etna, smacked right across the face. A red mark was left in the place.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mmmphmh..." Was all Etna could muffle until Deta punched her across the face this time. A bit of blood was running down Etna's nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I merely meant to blacken your eye." He said as he started to chuckle creeply. Now, Deta was completely behind Etna, making her extremely nervous as she couldn't tell what Deta was going to do to her. She suddenly heard him pull a lever. As she looked around, below her the floor dropped, and in its place she saw an array of green vines swarming around.

She muffled a scream as a vine grabbed her ankle, and started tying her around until it was up to Etna's neck. Even though it tried to pull her down, the chain that suspended Etna was the only thing keeping her from her fate.

"Do you like it?" He asked Etna as he grabbed her chin, smirking. "This is a very rare devil plant, one of the very few in the world. After a quick enjoyment, it usually doesn't stop eating for at least a full hour." He said as he let go of Etna's chin, looking back down at the plant with a smile.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He said as he sighed. "I shouldn't tease the poor little plant, it's not nice to have a food hung by a hook." He said as he started to pull out his sword in front of Etna. She grew a frightened look as raised it sideways. "Oh, and don't worry, the plant usually likes to play with it's food before eating it." He said as he cut the chain with the sword, causing Etna to fall into the demonic plant vines.

"Hmph, serves her right." He said with a smirk. Out of nowhere, a huge explosion shook the castle, causing Deta to lose balance of his sword and drop it into the plant before the trap door on the floor closed. "Damnit! That was my favorite sword!" He said as he started to rush up to the top of the castle.

As Laharl started to get closer to the giant castle, he already heard mages chanting spells, attacking the castle walls. It was all part of the plan anyway; shake the castle, and get everyone outside so I'd be easier to get up to the top, without having to worry about the guards. As expected, swarms of Dullahans started to rush out, as their swords clashed with those of the warriors and monsters in the front line.

Laharl suddenly saw a weird flash at the top of the castle, and knew whatever was going on, Flonne was part of it. "Up there!" He shouted to the dragon as pointed to the source of the light. As the dragon flew, Laharl's heart started to beat faster and faster as he knew he was nearing the climax of this catastrophe. However, out of nowhere, as Laharl was feet away from the window, a huge shockwave attacked the dragon, causing Laharl to lose his balance and scream as he fell.

"Laharl!" Amy and Saria shouted as he fell. As they tried to help, they were suddenly ambushed by a swarm of demonic imps, making helping Laharl impossible.

To live a fate of disaster, is the fate of these three. As Laharl Flonne, and Etna, each of them thought to themselves, that nothing could save them...


	5. Laharl vs Baal's Army

Also, please review, as positive reviews help me write better and longer stories for your pleasure. And obviously, they have to be good reviews P_P

As Laharl continued to fall, he started to panic, as he knew from the speed he was falling, he wouldn't be able to get his wings out and fly, mostly because if he tried to, with the amount of wind already pushing against his body, he would simply swerve and smack right into the castle, and continue to fall. As he fell, he quickly turned around so he was facing the bottom of the castle. He looked for something that he could grab onto, or at least something to break his fall. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

He suddenly got an idea. He grabbed his cosmic blade out, and pierced it right through the castle wall. Sparks started to fly as the sword skittered through the wall, continuing to go down. He held on as tightly as he could as the sword started to rumble from the shock of the sword in the wall. Finally, and to his luck, the sword finally came to a halt, just in front of a window. Of course, Laharl thought of grabbing onto a window before, but the thing about castles, is that they have few windows on purpose to prevent people from throwing a hook through them and climbing up a rope.

Laharl sighed as he made it through the window, sitting down. As he looked up, he saw it was simply one floor after another. He knew he had fell through a lot of levels. He knew it would take a bit longer to get to Flonne as he got up and started running through the castle to get to the top.

Meanwhile, Etna was still struggling with the vines that were trying to kill her. As hard as she pushed her arms and kicked her legs, the plant kept a firm grip on her body. She heard the beast release a demonic roar as she heard something impale a vine. As she looked, she saw a sword. She found it strange as to why there was a sword here, much less where it came from, but all she cared about now was getting free.

She struggled harder and harder as she knew if she was going to get the sword, she would have to get out now. To her relief, she managed to wriggle out her arm through the thick vine. All of the sudden, the vines wrapped around her started to pull her towards somewhere. Etna saw as she moved, she was getting closer to the sword. She tried to reach for the hilt, but wasn't able to get close enough as the vines simply pulled her past the sword by a few inches.. As soon as the vines stopped, Etna looked around as to what the reason was, until she saw the a strange giant green peach looking part of the plant, nearly three times her size. She was starting to feel uneasy as she knew what it was. When the peach looking thing started to move down, her suspicion came true as she saw it opening, revealing a row of teeth.

She panicked as the mouth started to get wider and wider. As she looked around, she saw that the sword was nearly a few inches from her arm. The more she reached, the more she saw it's mouth grow. Finally, it stopped growing, ready to eat it's meal. It lunged right at Etna, ready to eat it's main course, but before it could get within reached, Etna managed to grab the sword, and cut the vine that was tangling her, causing to fall and move out of the way before the plant ate her. As she fell, she looked up, and saw that the monster was starting to get chase right after her.

Etna used the sword again to cut the vines that entangled her, and managed to break free. She gasped as she could finally breathe a bit easier. "Finally!" She yelled. She jumped to the nearest root that was about 5 feet long and wide, capable to withstand her weight. The plant nearly got her again as she dodged just in time.

Etna closed her eyes, focusing power into her other hand as she continued to run on the long vine. With every second she focused, a large orb started to grow in the palm of her hand, and the closer the plant got. Finally, the orb grew to nearly twice her size. She lunged into the air as she jumped behind plant, throwing the sword at it's stem to keep it in place. She saw green goo ooze out of the stem. She knew it was blood. "Eat this!" Etna shouted as she raised both her hands into the air. "Chaos Impact!" She yelled as she threw the giant sphere at the plant, incinerating it in the process.

"Yah! Woo hoo!" She cheered as she jumped excited to escape the flesh eating plant. But that suddenly changed as she felt all the vines starting to rumble. She finally realized that the demon was the heart of the entire plant. She gathered energy again and blasted a wall as the entire room started to collapse with debris. She ran through the hole as the room had completely fallen, and was destroyed. She sighed as she nearly avoided becoming plant food for a demon. But she knew she couldn't celebrate, not yet. She rushed up to the top of the castle, as she knew she had to help save Flonne.

As Laharl continued to run up the stairs, he started to get exhausted as he knew that it meant he was getting close. However, as he entered the next room, he saw it was pitch black. As he walked in, the door behind him suddenly closed shut. While he continued to walk cautiously into the room, he heard other footsteps, as he realized he wasn't alone. He then heard a voice, and knew who it was.

"Well well well, it looks like you didn't die after all." Xeta said as a beam of light shun, showing where he was. Laharl glared in hatred as he pulled out his sword.

"I'm gonna make you pay for kidnapping Flonne!" He shouted as he pointed his sword at Xeta, who still continued to grin. "But first, I have a question to ask you." Laharl said as he lowered his weapon again.

"Shoot." Xeta said, accepting whatever question it was.

"If you needed Flonne so badly, why did you have wanted posters for her killed?" Xeta just smirked as a reply.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" He replied with a chuckle. "It was all part of the plan. Seta was the one I chose to hire, mostly because he was softer than the rest of us soldiers. I knew he would fall in love with Flonne, causing you to release the final barrier for Baal's imprisonment. However, I wasn't expecting him to go traitor and push Flonne out of the way from being possessed." His tone got a little more angry as he said this. "So, since that part of the plan didn't work, I merely had you think I sent out posters all over the Netherworld so you would meet up with Deta. I knew he was the only one who could weaken you enough to be killed. Although I have to admit, I'm impressed. I didn't actually expect you to give him such a tough time. Congratulations overlord." He saird sarcastically as he clapped his hands softly.

Laharl just went a bit shocked, as he realized all the things he missed that ended up with Flonne getting kidnapped. First, none of the other demons were chasing him, much less for the award money. He knew that there were many evil demons out there that would've wanted the award money, so he should've expected at least one demon to go after Flonne. He also realized the other part he messed up on was the fact the only ones chasing them was Dullahan soldiers, and they were under the order of Xeta. Laharl started to go angry as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Oh, and one more thing." Xeta said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the whole room lit up. Laharl gasped, as he saw he was surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, all that looked just like Xeta with a few different features of each one, mostly different colors of eyes and hair. "Overlord, meet the soldiers that survived the first war. Soldiers, meet the victim." He said as a large grin took his face. All the soldiers surrounding them raised their sword, ready to attack Laharl.

"Oh, and don't worry overlord. We'll be sure to kill you as painlessly as possible." He yelled as he snapped his fingers. He disappeared as soldier and soldier rushed at Laharl, with their swords raised high. Laharl quickly jumped before the soldiers were within reach of him. He started to gather energy into his hands as the soldiers on the ground looked at him. Without warning, Laharl was bashed into a wall before he could even start to form his attack. He couldn't even see the attack come, but knew it wasn't Xeta. As he crashed through the wall, Laharl quickly got to his feet, reacting fast. But it seemed pointless as four soldiers suddenly appeared, clashing their swords with Laharl's. Laharl struggled to keep up as each sword came back at him faster than it did before each swing. As soon as Laharl found an opening to attack them all at once, he tried to take it, but was disrupted as another soldier's foot sent him flying. As he was sent flying into the air, another soldier jumped up in time, ready to attack him with his sword. Even though Laharl saw this and tried to counter attack, the soldier merely vanished, and sent Laharl crashing down as he planted both his feet on Laharl's back. There was a loud rumble as Laharl impacted to the floor, and a small explosion of debris and dust formed. The soldier jumped off Laharl just before he landed.

As Etna continued to go through the castle to reach the top, she heard the explosion a large number of levels above her and knew what it was. "Oh no, Laharl don't fight them!" She shouted to herself as she started to pick up the pace.

As Laharl laid still in the crash, he started to breathe heavier as he was starting to lose more and more energy. "This...is getting...very annoying..." He said to himself, as he lifted himself up, shaking a bit, with one of his arms. He only made to one of his knees off the ground before a soldier grabbed him by his neck, tossed him in the air a bit to the soldier's waist, and kicked him right in the stomache. A bit of blood came out of Laharl's mouth as he was sent flying through another wall. As it happened, her heard thunder, indicating it was raining outside. Laharl closed his eyes he knew he had failed. He failed Flonne, he failed the army, and he failed the entire Netherworld.

A few floors above him, Flonne continued to struggle as more of the terrifying images of Laharl came one after another. Suddenly though, the images stopped. Flonne looked around her, confused at what was wrong. She thought she had finally rid herself of these nightmares, before she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. As she looked around, a web spat at her face, keeping her from talking; this caused Flonne to go shocked as she knew what it was. Not that far from her, she saw the same spider that had tried to eaten her before on Deathpeak. Ever since she encountered that spider on the mountain, she's been having reoccurring nightmares about something like that happening again. Only this time, there wasn't a phoenix that could help her. She tussled and squirmed as she attempted to break free of the web she was entangled in, but like before, to no success. The spider stopped as it stood right in front of Flonne, causing her to go wide eye. The last thing she saw before the images started happening in order again, was the spider lunging right at her. In reality, Flonne gave out a terrifying scream of fear. As it echoed throughout the castle, everyone who could hear it looked up to the floor above them.

But Laharl opened his eyes suddenly as he knew that Flonne was in trouble. He started to grow in rage as he knew that whatever they were doing to Flonne was unforgivable. The ground near Laharl started to shook violently, as all the soldiers looked at the fallen demon, who was giving off an ominous glow. "I...won't let anyone hurt Flonne..."He said as he used his sword to help himself get up. " And get away with it!" He shouted as he shot a sight of hatred to the soldiers. The soldiers hesitated a bit as they could feel that the demon's rage was giving him more power.

One of the soldiers' attempted to attack Laharl from behind, but Laharl simply spun around, and the soldier froze. As the other soldiers looked at the one who attempted to hit Laharl from the back, they saw blood coming from the soldier's mouth before he exploded. In anger, each soldier came rushing at Laharl with their swords ready. Laharl started to gather energy as the soldiers neared. A soldier attempted to repeat the process, but unexpectedly, Laharl continued to gather energy in one hand, as he used the other to slash through the soldier, not long after exploding.

Within seconds, Laharl had enough energy formed into his hand as it was five times Laharl's size. All the soldiers gaped in fear as they saw the humongous fireball. They ran in fear, trying to avoid the blast, but were not fast enough. "This is the power of the real overlord!" Laharl shouted as he used his Overlord's Wrath attack at every soldier in front of him. They were incinerated as they the gigantic ball hit each soldier. The blast was so powerful, kept going, causing a hole in the castle wall, one which all the soldiers outside could see.

Back in the room, Laharl got on one knee as he breathed hard from the amount of energy he had just used. "I did it..." He thought to himself, before he heard an unreassuringly laughter from above him. As he looked up, he saw Xeta standing on the ceiling clapping.

"I am very impressed overlord. I didn't expect you to take them all out, much less this quickly." He said as he dropped down to the ground, grabbing his sword out of his sheathe. He stood up as soon as he was completely on the ground. "But now I think your little warm up is over. Time to play with a real opponent." Xeta said as he smirked, raising his sword, stabbing style, from his shoulder, pointing it to Laharl.

Laharl just continued to breathe as he got up. He shook a bit, trying to get his balance, before he got his sword out in a battle stance. "And let this be our last." Laharl said grinning. They soon were both rushing at each other, shouting in rage.

For one of these two, it would be their final battle...


	6. Laharl's Reason

Lightning and thunder shattered as Laharl and Xeta clashed there blades. The force of the impact was so strong, it created a sonic boom, blowing dust and rocks everywhere around them. They both jumped to the closest pillar around them as soon as the aftershock was over.

"Not bad." Xeta said, leaning his sword over his shoulder. "Most people would shatter their bones from that clash. I'm glad to see this won't be a disappointing find after all." He said smirking.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Laharl said grinning. Xeta only paid attention to the blood he saw dripping down Laharl's arm. As soon as Laharl noticed, he grabbed his arm to keep the wound to continue bleeding.

"Maybe I spoke to soon when I said I didn't shatter any of your bones." Xeta replied chuckling a bit.

"Shut up!" Laharl shouted, rushing his blade right at him. Merely a few feet way, Xeta kicked the side of his shoulder, causing Laharl to crash through three different rooms, before starting to roll on the ground, with dust scattering everywhere, and finally stopping after a few seconds. Laharl received a few scrapes on his knees and arms, but what really caused the pain was the top of his arm. He knew that it was completely shattered. He struggled for a few seconds, using his other arm to help him get up, before finally getting to his feet.

Xeta appeared instantly in front of him, causing Laharl to stare shocked at his sudden appearance. He wasn't even prepared for the sudden punch that went into his stomach. It was so powerful, the skin on Laharl's back moved from where the fist hit him. Like before, Laharl was sent flying, luckily for him, he didn't break through it again. But before his feet could hit the ground, he felt Xeta's elbow pressed against his chest, holding him in place, making him cough a little blood. Laharl managed to push his elbow with his arms, but only a few inches from his chest.

"Ahh, what's wrong? It hurts doesn't it?" Xeta said, with a twisted expression. "Normally, I would kill you fast with my sword, but I never encountered someone who still lived at this point. So, I think I'll play for a little bit." Xeta's expression suddenly went a bit angry, as he saw a grin growing on Laharl's face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked demandingly. Laharl just chuckled as a reply.

"You think I'm the one who's trapped here?" Laharl said raising his head. Xeta's face went a bit shocked as he saw Laharl managing to push his arm away, and then managing to kick Xeta square in the face, sending him a few feet backwards. Laharl dropped to the ground as Xeta let go. Even though Xeta wasn't holding him in place, Laharl still felt his bones shattered.

As Xeta leaned up from the ground, rubbing the side of his face as he spat out a bit of blood. He just started to laugh to himself. "I'm impressed kid, I've never had someone hit me before, much less make me bleed." Laharl just stared in amazement as to how fast Xeta was able to get to his feet, he put all his energy into that kick, he should've been able to break something when it happened.

"And now, that means I have nothing to hold back." Xeta said, as he grabbed his sword. Laharl stared blankly as he saw a green aura starting to glow around Xeta. It started as the shape of a sphere around his chest, which quickly grew into an orb surrounding his whole body, in only a few matter of seconds. Laharl just grunted.

"So you can create a sphere around you, is that suppose to be the impressive part?" Laharl asked, as he slowly made his way to his feet. Xeta just grinned as he suddenly disappeared. Laharl took a battle stance ready for everything. He could tell that this time Xeta was faster. He couldn't sense the wind change, he couldn't feel the floor moving from his speed, he couldn't even tell where the attack was going to come from.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the back of Laharl's neck, as it crashed through the wall. Laharl grabbed the pair of hands and struggled to break free as hard as he could, but to no success. He could feel the breath escaping his lungs as the grip on his neck got tighter and tighter. The wall came crashing down as the hands pulled Laharl right through it. He couldn't see, but knew Xeta was right behind him, as he could feel something breathing down his neck.

"Still think the thing only makes me turn green?" Xeta asked Laharl as he grinned. Laharl started to cough as he felt more and more air escape him. "Oohh, too hard to breathe? Let me fix that." Xeta said as he tightened his grip on Laharl's neck. Laharl felt him move to the side as Xeta started picking up speed. Laharl couldn't tell how many walls were hitting him, because as Xeta moved, Laharl felt wall after wall after wall smash right into his face, each a split second away from the other one. He then felt himself being shoved into the ground, as his face smashed right into the cement of the floor.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm bored now." Xeta said, tightening his grip even more. Laharl just breathed heavier as he could barely get any air left. He felt himself choking as the last few strands of air started to escape his lungs.

Out of nowhere, a beam shot out, towards Xeta. He dodged out of the way, before the beam managed to strike him. Laharl gasped loudly as he could finally breathe. A weird white dome was placed over Laharl. As Xeta's face went to anger, he attempted to destroy the dome, but couldn't prevail. He shot an annoyed look as he could finally figure out what it was. "So, you plan on using a barrier to protect you? Tch, big deal. You'll have to come out sometime if you wanna save you little Flonney friend." Xeta said with a smirk.

Laharl looked around him as he only saw light surrounding him. "Am I dead?" He asked himself.

"No you're not dead, although I wish I could say the same for myself." A mysterious voice said from behind Laharl. Laharl's ears twitched as he could recognize the mysterious voice. He gasped as he turned around at who he saw.

"D-D-Dad?" Laharl asked shocked. He could tell it was his father, seeing the long antennas on his head, and the stupid mustache Laharl always thought he had. He stood as he suddenly felt a light glowing around him, healing all his wounds.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day my son gave up." Krichesvkoy said a little disappointingly. Laharl just shot a glare at this.

"Give up?! I never give up!" Laharl shouted, shaking his fist.

"Really? Last I saw, you were about to get choked to death by Xeta." Krichesvkoy said, raising an eye.

"I wasn't giving up! I was just...caught by surprised." Laharl said, turning his head lying. Krichesvkoy just grew a bit of a smile.

"Laharl, when I faught Baal almost three years ago, the only reason I could beat him was because of you." Krichesvkoy said. Laharl just looked back at him surprised. "If you don't find your reason for doing this, you'll never be able to defeat Baal." Laharl just grunted at this.

"I have a reason! To defeat Baal and take the title as the ultimate overlord!" Laharl shouted, raising his fist. The King just grew a sarcastic smile.

"So you say, but what is the real reason you're doing this?" He asked. Laharl just lowered his eyes, turning his head away. "Here's a better question: with the fate of both netherworlds on your hands, will you be willing to sacrifice the only one you love to do so?" Laharl suddenly looked at Krichesvkoy, a bit shocked at what he just said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Laharl shouted, demandingly. Krichesvkoy answered as he simply began to fade into the light. "Will you sacrifice the netherworld, or Flonne..." He said before finally disappearing. Laharl just shot a shocked look at this, as the dome began to disappear, with Xeta seeing Laharl's back turned.

"Well well well, look at what we have here, the conquering hero back on his feet." Xeta said, taking out his sword. He suddenly shot a strange look as he saw Laharl's fist shaking. "What's wrong overlord? Afraid of death..." Xeta was trying to say before he blocked himself with his sword from Laharl's incoming attack. He was amazed at the speed the demon just gained. As he tried to counter, he blocked the oncoming attack coming from Xeta's back, as Laharl suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Xeta. He shot a shocked expression as he saw his sword begin to crack.

"I-I-Impossible!" Xeta shouted as his sword began to shatter. Before he could react, he felt Laharl's sword puncturing his heart. He coughed up blood, some of which landed on the small blue demon's head.

"You wanna know what my reason for coming here is?" Laharl said, not even looking at him directly in the eyes. Xeta coughed up more blood as the sword was taken out of his heart. As he collapsed to the floor, he saw Laharl's back turned as he turned away, facing the hall way. "To save Flonne..." He said as he started to walk down the hall. Laharl stopped moving a few feet after as he felt something was wrong. As he turned around, he saw the green aura continue to grow around Xeta.

Xeta coughed as his chest started to float directly up. Laharl looked at him in a bit of terror, as he saw Xeta begin to grow. His musles were three times their original size, he grew enormous devil wings, his teeth began to look as sharp as daggers, and huge horns started growing right out of his head. And his entire body changed to green.

Laharl took out his sword, ready for anything. As the green giant Xeta stood, a maniacle grin started growing on his face. "This is the power of a true demon!" He shouted, as he took out his newly sized sword, four time's Laharl's size.

If Laharl was capable of defeating this demon, he would have to face his destiny right, one way or another.......


	7. Lightning! Laharl vs Xeta, Final duel

As Laharl stared at the transformed Xeta, he could already feel the power that Xeta was gaining, and it never stopped. Xeta lunged at Laharl with full force, but Laharl was luckly able to dodge out of the way in time.

"Hmph, even with your new power, you're a lot slower than you were before." Laharl said smirking. Xeta just grew a bit of a smile, then disappeared. Laharl was stunned; most demon's his size weren't able to run fast, but he realized that whoever Xeta was, he was completely different from regular demons. Right before he realized it, the pillar next to Laharl collapsed as a giant blade barely hit Laharl, who managed to block in time.

"I'm not your average demon, kid!" Xeta said in a more demonic voice. "Seta, Deta, and I are different. We were the main generals of Baal's army for a reason!" He yelled as the weight of Xeta's blade increased on Laharl's sword. "And to think, that little wench Etna could've been one of us if she didn't refuse our negotiation." Xeta said smirking, causing Laharl's eyes to go wide.

"What does Etna have to do with this?!" Laharl shouted, trying to pushback more on the heavy blade. Xeta didn't reply. Instead, Laharl saw lightning striking his horns, and the energy was being absorbed, and coming up his chest. Laharl quickly ducked and rolled before the lightning sized breath struck him, and hit the wall instead, causing it to collapse. Laharl was stunned. The blast from Xeta completely vaporized the wall. All Laharl could see left was the rain outside. He suddenly realized what Xeta was.

"So, you're a lightning demon, aren't you?" Laharl shouted, getting to his feet. Xeta just chuckled at this.

"Bravo overlord, you finally caught on. My specialty came from star and wind effects in my studies a few thousand years ago, but then it I came to realize a whole new form of magical power: lightning!" Xeta shouted, as he started to focus what appeared to be a lightning sphere sized ball in the palm of his hand. "And as such, on days as this, I'll never lose!" Xeta said, blasting the sphere in the form of a wave, coming from his palm. Laharl had no choice. He stood his ground and prepared to block himself with his sword. However, what he didn't anticipate was Xeta's ability to move the lightning as it blasted. When it was just mere moments from hitting Laharl's sword, the blast separated into five different bolts of lightning, going around the sword and hitting Laharl.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Laharl screamed in pain, as each second of the blast felt like it was burning the flesh from Laharl's skin. Using everything he had, Laharl tried to get over the pain he was feeling, moving towards a wall, before smashing it. The impact was so strong, it caused cracks to form from the side all the way to the ceiling, before a large mound of debris collapsed on Xeta, sounding like thunder that comes after lightning.

Laharl breathed heavily, before falling to one knee. Out of all the battles he's faced, all the blasts he's felt, he's never felt any pain quite like lightning before, much less Xeta's attack. Laharl suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He didn't bother looking who it was. He grabbed his sword and swung it behind him before realizing it was Etna.

Etna looked at him a bit nervous as the blade was mere inches from her neck.

"Umm…prince?" She started a bit nervously. "I know you have every right to be mad at me and kill me, but can it wait till after we save Flonne?" Etna said a bit beg fully, knowing that the Prince had every reason to kill her. Laharl just glared at her before he lowered his sword.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Etna." Laharl yelled a bit before he sighed. "But that'll have to wait till after we rescue Flonne. Where is she being held?" Etna just turned her head a bit upsettingly, causing Laharl to raise an eye brow. "What's wrong?"

"Prince...the reason they want Flonne is to posses her body." Etna said a bit disappointingly. Laharl just went wide eyed at this.

"What?!" He shouted in shock. Suddenly, the pile of debris that Xeta was buried under started to move. Laharl and Etna looked in surprise as they saw Xeta rising to his feet. "But how?!" Laharl shouted, a bit stunned at Xeta incredible strength. Xeta just smirked to himself before replying.

"Did you forget what I am?! I am the demon of lightning! In storms, my power rises! And that was nothing!" Xeta shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he started to growl to himself, spikes came out of Xeta's back, nearly twice the size of his horns on his head.

"W-What are those things?!" Etna said as she pulled out her spear in a battle stance.

"Think of them as lightning rods. The larger they are, the more energy I absorb, and the more energy I absorb..." Xeta started before Laharl interrupted.

"The more power you gain!" Laharl shouted.

"Exactly! And, by my guess, the storm should beat it's peak right now, which means..." Xeta said as huge amounts of lightning started striking his back. As the lightning stroke, the spikes on his back began to glow into an ominous blue, shining like the lightning. "The more power I control!" Xeta said, grinning a bit. Lightning started to spark out of his back, as he put both his hands in front of him, shooting out a gigant wave of lightning at Laharl and Etna. Luckily, the both of them jumped out of the way before they lightning struck them.

"That was a lot bigger than the one before it." Laharl said as he touched the ground. The one he remembered was probably half the size of the one he just saw.

"As long as they're lightning around here, he'll be open to an attack." Etna replied, looking back at Xeta. She noticed he wasn't paying attention for a quick second, and shot out her spear at Xeta's chest. As the spear was thrown, Xeta just looked, growing a bit of a smile on his face as Etna took aim. Laharl saw this and knew something was wrong, and before he realized it, Etna had already thrown the spear. It was throne at burst speed, merely taking two seconds to penetrate his chest, before going through and ending up with the spear head on his back. Etna started to smile a bit as she saw blood on the tip of the spear, and some more coming out of his chest.

"Ha! Bullseye!" Etna said a bit cheerfully. She looked at Laharl to see if he was impressed, but he just glared at her as if she just did something stupid.

"Dumbass." Laharl yelled.

"Huh?" Etna said a bit confused, until she just realized that Xeta was grinning a bit.

"It's so hard to get good help these days. Thanks Etna." Xeta said, chuckling a bit. "I could never accomplish getting anymore than 6 spikes on my back, until now. That was so nice of you." He said, grinning a bit as he started to store more energy into his chest, preparing for another lightning breathe attack. Laharl saw that Etna's spear was the last thing to be used as a lightning rod, before he suddenly got an idea.

"Etna." Laharl said, pushing Etna to the side a bit.

"Huh? What is it?" Etna asked a bit confused.

"I got an idea, but whether or not it works, I need you to rescue Flonne for me." Laharl said, taking a few steps towards Xeta, raising his sword.

"What?! What are you..." Etna started before Laharl started.

"I don't have time for questions. Even if it works, you need to stop them from possessing Flonne. Go, now."

"But Prince..."

"Now!" Laharl shouted, glaring at her. Etna was going to say something, but knew that Laharl was serious about this. She felt guilty knowing the whole ordeal was her fault to begin with, so she decided not to argue.

"Good luck..." She said softly, as she ran down the hall to the upper floor. Laharl shifted his gaze back to Xeta, who continued storing mass amounts of lightning into his body. He then burst the massive amount through his mouth, directly at Laharl. Laharl had the perfect opportunity to dodge out of the way, but instead, took the attack head on. He gritted his teeth as he felt his skin burn, and threads of his scarf burning away.

"Give up Overlord! You are nothing but a weak demon compared to my power!" Xeta shouted, still with his mouth open. He then looked a bit shocked as he saw Laharl getting to his feet, and walking little by little towards Xeta. "What?! Stop! You're suppose to be dead!" Laharl just smirked a bit.

"It's a funny thing you know?" He asked while he continued to slowly walk towards Xeta. "The expression 'your face could stay that way' apparently is true when it comes to you." Laharl said, raising his sword. Xeta was confused at the demon's words, until he realized he couldn't close his mouth. The blast was coming at full force, and it was impossible for him to close his mouth while the blast was coming out.

"What?! No!" The demon shouted in anger at Laharl, was merely a foot or two away from Xeta. Laharl raised his sword, and pierced it right through Xeta's neck. The giant green demon screeched in pain as the sword stabbed him through the neck. In anger, the giant demon slammed Laharl towards a wall, causing Laharl to compress into it as if he fell to the ground from a height.

"You bastard!" The demon shouted. "You're little plan failed, I still got a lot more power to live through a neck stab! And thanks to you, I can absorb more energy than I ever could!" The demon shouted as he started to gather energy through his back slowly. He began to grow irritated as he saw Laharl starting to chuckle to himself. "What's so funny?!" Xeta demanded as he asked.

"Whoever said I wasn't expecting you to gather power?" Laharl said mischievously. "Unless you forgot, the spear was the last thing to get absorbed when Etna through it at you. So what do you think will happen when there's a lightning rod growing through your throat?" Laharl asked, as he pulled himself out of the wall.

Xeta went wide eyed from the demon's remark. He realized what the demon was attempting to do. As much as Xeta tried to pull the sword out of his throat, there was no success. As the lightning he gathered from his back started to work towards the outside of his mouth, the final lightning rod, Laharl's sword, absorbed lightning, causing the lightning that was coming from his back to be blocked. The demon screamed in agony as sparks could be seen coming from his mouth, but were unable to go anywhere farther. Laharl could see light coming from the demon's eyes, as the lightning in his mouth started to grow larger and larger.

"And in the afterlife, always remember this." Laharl said walking up to Xeta. "I am the true overlord!" Laharl shouted, pulling the sword out of Xeta's mouth. As he turned around, the lightning in Xeta started to pierce through his own skin, coming from his leg, his arm, his chest, even forehead. All at once, there was a bright light that pierced the room, before Xeta exploded from the inside. As Laharl continued walking down the path way, he saw embers of what used to be Xeta's corpse, spread across the hallway.

"I'm coming Flonne. I promise that I will save you." Laharl said to himself as he started up the stairway, towards his final battle........


	8. A Sacrifice

Author: Prepare folks! For the grand finale of it all! I assure you, that this will be at least 5,000 words!!!!

Audience: Yeah!

Author: Unfortunately, this part counts, so the more I write here the less of the story there'll be.

Citizen: Just start the story!

Author: It's actually quite funny when you think about it, because the more I....

Audience: JUST START THE STORY!

Author: Ok ok, geeze. Please enjoy!

...........................................................................................................................................

As the battle took place in the alternate Netherworld, the one Laharl was from; the portal was starting to have problems. One of the mage's collapsed and passed out on the floor.

"Mage number 23, down. Mage number 24, your up." One of the captains' said as a medical team picked up the exhausted mage. The 24th mage soon took its place and started channeling its power into the portal to keep it open.

"We're running out of mages. Can't you give them a break for at least a few minutes?" Another soldier asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. If we stopped channeling power into the portal, it would close permanently, and we would never be able to find a way to reopen it! Either Laharl and his army hurry up or they'll be gone forever." The captain said as he shifted his gaze back to the portal.

Back at Baal's castle, Laharl kept walking up the long flight of stairs, till he came to the last room of the entire castle. He grabbed his sword, ready for anything that was on the other side.

"This ends now." He said as he smashed the door open. As he gazed upon the room, he saw Flonne and Seta stuck in what appeared to be giant purple crystals. Flonne appeared to be asleep as he looked at the two of them. "Flonne!" Laharl shouted, hoping to wake her up from her sleep-like state. Out of nowhere, Etna came attacking Laharl from the side. Luckily, Laharl managed to block the attack using his sword before the attack struck. He pushed back Etna as he jumped a few feet away from her.

"Etna! What the hell are you doing?!" Laharl shouted, enraged from her sudden betrayal…for the third time. As Etna lifted her head, Laharl saw tears in her eyes, making things a whole lot more confusing to him.

"R-r-run…." He heard her say, before she came rushing at him again. Laharl noticed that she was being throne at him like a rag doll and knew something was wrong.

"Who's doing this?!" Laharl shouted, demanding an answer from whatever would reply.

"I'm not used to getting my hands dirty, so I'd prefer having others do the fighting for me." Said a mysterious figure as he stepped out of the shadows that were formed from the pillar he was standing next to.

"Deta!" Laharl shouted, recognizing the colored hair on his head. Deta just chuckled to himself as a reply.

"Poor poor Etna. She really can't control herself these days, can she?" Deta said jokingly, as Etna rushed towards Laharl again, swinging her spear from above, aiming for Laharl's head. He grabbed his sword and blocked the top of his head, resisting Etna's weight of her spear as she kept trying to push down. Laharl's eye's shifted Deta, curious as to how he was doing this, until he saw a blue figurine of what appeared to look like Etna, in his hand.

"What the hell is that thing supposes to be?" Laharl questioned with a confused look on his face.

"This would be Etna's soul. We had to find some way to keep her 'on a leash' so to speak, so what better way to make sure she listens than to use voodoo, as they call it in the human world." Deta said, answering with a bit of a maniacal smile on his face. Laharl's eyes' shifted to the window next to Deta before he started to grin. Deta's face turned to anger as he saw this.

"What's so funny?" He demanded as he asked.

"I'm gonna bet you're going to lose that thing in about ten seconds." Laharl said smirking.

"I'm gonna take that be…" Deta started before the wall behind him came crashing down, causing the trembling to have Deta lose his grip. As the small figurine rolled away, Etna was being pushed away onto the floor. As it kept rolling, Etna saw that she was being pushed more and more towards the giant hole in the wall. She started to panic when she was mere inches from falling out, not being able to hold onto something, when she was suddenly grabbed by a giant dragon's tail, the same one that caused the whole in the wall. Etna had a nervous look on her face as the tail was holding onto her barely by her foot, keeping her from falling to her death.

"It's nice to see you again." Ted said, looking at Laharl. Amy and Saria jumped from the dragon's back and onto the floor.

"Hmph, and here I had my finger's crossed those imps ate you." Laharl said with a smirk.

"Not until I take your place as overlord." Saria said jokingly. Saria looked around curiously before speaking again. "Where's Flonne?" Laharl turned his head and gazed at the two giant crystals that Seta and Flonne were stuck in, as if pointing with his head. As Saria looked, she gasped a bit as she saw Flonne.

"Umm…a little help here?" Etna said, reminding them that she was still dangling from the dragon's tail. Amy reached her hand down as she helped Etna get back into the building. After, she handed her the blue figurine.

"Here's your doll thing, Etna." Amy said, questioning what this blue thing was.

"Thanks." Etna replied, a little relieved to finally have her soul back. As she placed the figurine next to her heart, a small round light started to shine as the figurine moved on it's own, entering Etna's body through the lighted hole. As soon as the soul was back into her body, Etna squeezed her fist, feeling victorious to finally have her soul back. "I feel as good as new." She said with a bit of a smile. As she turned to look at Laharl, her face went a little depressed again, as he continued to glare at the crystal Flonne was in.

"Etna, hold this." Laharl said, as he handed his sword to her. As he started to fly a bit up towards the giant crystal, he pulled his fist back, then smashed it into the giant crystal, causing large crack to form before shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Laharl caught Flonne as she slowly began to drop. Seta fell completely into the ground as his crystal mysteriously shattered too.

"Flonne wake up, wake up!"Laharl yelled, shaking her gently. As she started to wince, Seta raised his head as he saw Laharl holding Flonne in his arms. His eyes went wide.

"No! Get away from her!" Seta shouted in his normal voice. As Laharl glared at him, questioning what he said, he felt a sudden blast as a red wave of energy completely smashed him into the wall. His stomach was completely burnt. As he opened his eyes to see the source of the attack, he saw Flonne still floating in the same position from when Laharl held her in his arms. Slowly, she leaned up a bit until it looked like she was standing in the air. She slowly started to open her eyes slowly, then as soon as they were barely a centimeters opened, they shot opened as Flonne's eyes had completely glowed yellow. A snister smile had grown on her face.

"Well done prince." Flonne said in a demonic voice. From the sound of it, Laharl had realized he was too late. "I never would be able to get out of that crystal without your help, smashing it from the outside." The possessed Flonne said as she stretched her arms. "Ahh, it feels good to have a body again, even if it's womanish." Laharl just stared in anger and hatred at what he had just done, and at Baal for succeeding in his plans.

"You…You bastard!" He shouted as he flew towards Flonne with a burst of speed, raising his sword ready to kill. Flonne just stared with a grim smile on her face as the demon moved towards him. Laharl screamed as he raised his sword, and swung it down at Flonne as she was mere feet away. As the sword was about to hit her, Laharl hesitated and stopped his sword completely as it was mere inches away from her neck. He gritted his teeth as he knew he couldn't do it.

"What's wrong prince? You don't want to kill me?" She said as she started to giggle to herself. She raised her hand up to his face. "Too bad." As she said this, a blast of energy flashed from her hand, causing Laharl to take the hit at full force from her pal. There was a bright light that enveloped the room as the blast collided into Laharl. When the light went away, Laharl fell to the ground, landing on his chest. Etna watched in terror as she saw smoke coming from his stomach.

Flonne yawned loudly as the rest looked back up. "It's been sooooo long. It's so nice to have some test subjects to see what my power has been dormant from." She said, laughing manically. She turned around as she saw the dragon coming right for her.

She instantly disappeared just as the dragon lunged at her with his teeth, and reappeared from behind, grabbing his tail. She lifted him into the air from the tail as if it was a mere feather, swinging him and tossing him into a nearby pillar, causing it to collapse on the mighty dragon. A maniacal laughter could be heard from Flonne. "It's been even longer than I'd imagine." She said as she shifted her gaze from the giant dragon to Amy and Saria, who were in a battle position. She smirked as she instantly vanished and reappeared right in front of them.

"Let's play catch." She said as she grabbed both their wrists and through them out the giant hole in the wall. Etna could only hear the screaming as they fell farther and farther down. As Flonne enjoyed herself, Laharl started to grumble as he tried to help get himself up from the ground, using his arms. As his arms shook, still injured from the blast, Flonne reappeared instantly right in front of him. Laharl shifted his gaze to her feet, and slowly looked up to her face, seeing a sinister smile in her place.

"What's wrong prince? Did Xeta wear you out to much?" She said as she vanished and reappeared near the side of his leg. He screamed in pain as Flonne squeezed his leg, following with the sound of a snap, indicating that she just broke his leg. Flonne just giggled to herself as she found how amusing his scream of pain was. "Ahh, don't be sad, it'll only hurt for a bit until I'm done playing."

Laharl grunted with his pain as he suddenly grabbed Flonne's hand, which was still squeezing his leg. "Get...out of...her body..." He grunted as he pulled her hand. Flonne just grew an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said as she grabbed his neck raising him high enough that his feet weren't even touching the ground. She chuckled to herself as she squeezed ever so slightly, and saw drops of blood coming from his mouth. His eyes were shut as the pain grew, trying to get over it. "It would be just so easy..." She said as she squeezed even more. Inexpertly to her, she forgot about Etna, who grabbed Flonne by the neck, holding her in place with her spear. Flonne dropped Laharl as she used both her hands to grab the spear.

"I got her prince! You have to kill her now!" She yelled, as she struggled to keep Flonne from breaking free. Flonne hissed in anger as she tried to free herself. As Laharl started to get to his feet, he raised his sword, hesitating. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone he loved, and the only one. He flashed back to what his father told him earliar:

"Will you sacrifice Flonne, or the world?" His father said before he disappeared.

His father's words kept echoing to him inside his head as he thought more and more about this. As he was in thought, he saw Etna starting to lose control of her spear as Flonne kept pushing back more and more.

"Prince, hurry." She said beg fully, as she was losing her grip on the spear. Laharl just stared at Flonne who kept struggling to get free before finally dropping his sword, closing his eyes.. Etna looked at him surprised. "Prince? What are you doing?" She said panicking. As she said this, she lost control of her spear and Flonne blasted her towards a wall, taking her spear in the process.

"You little cretin!" She shouted at Etna, enraged. She turned her back towards Laharl who was just standing with his eyes closed. "My my, very noble to accept death than prolonging the inevitable." She said as she raised her spear. Laharl moved his arms up, stretching them sideways.

"I'm not choosing death. I'm choosing to save Flonne." He said softly. "If this is the only way I know how, this will have it's own outcome, whether or not it works." Flonne just laughed.

"You think killing you will bring her back?" Once I posses her, I have absolute dominance over her! What could you possibly do to bring her pack!" She shouted as she pierced Laharl's heart with the spear. She smiled grimly as she saw a lot of blood dripping from his mouth and wound.

"If this is the only way to save you Flonne, then so be it." He said as he grabed Flonne's shoulders.

"Hey! Let go!" She demanded, trying to lose his grip on her. As she struggled, Laharl did what he thought he would never do before. He kissed Flonne. Flonne's stared speechless as Laharl implanted his kiss, before her possessor took over again. She gasped as she saw he wouldn't let go, nor would he remove his lips from hers. As she struggled, she saw a spherical, shinning light blue light, coming from his chest, moving up towards his mouth, and entering Flonne. Flonne's eyes felt like she zoomed into her own black pupils as the blue light descended into Flonne.

Inside her soul, Laharl looked around, surprised at the dark abyss. He grunted to himself as he pulled out his sword, ready for anything.

"And here I thought would be more flowers and colors." He joked to himself, knowing that if it was Flonne's control, it would look like a much more happier place. Out of nowhere, he heard screaming behind him. As he turned around, he saw Flonne, running away from what appeared to be a giant of him. As she ran, she lost her balance and tripped. She screamed again as she covered herself with her arm, awaiting what was going to repeat itself again. But, mysteriously to her, she heard the demon sound like it was struggling. As she opened one of her eyes, she saw Laharl blocking the giant's hand with his sword.

As she stared, a little bit scared, she spoke. "L-L-Laharl?" She asked, wondering if he was real or just another illusion.

"You got a really twisted mind around here, love freak." He said smiling a bit, looking at her. Flonne started to smile as she knew it was finally the real thing.

"Laharl!" She shouted happily. All of the sudden chains wrapped around Flonne as they appeared from the dark abyss. "Laharl!" She screamed in fear. Her face went to fear, as the chains started to pull her down.

"Damn!" He shouted to himself, as he slashed the giant's hand in half. "I finally get to Flonne, and I lose her again!" He shouted to himself, as he punched the ground with his fist.

"What are you talking about Prince? She's right here." Said a mysterious voice behind him. As Laharl turned to look, he saw Flonne suspending in mid air by two purple crystals that were keeping her hands bound. As Laharl stepped near, the floor at his feet started shine a bright light. Before he knew it, the light illuminated the entire, what appeared to be, room they were in. Next to Flonne in a giant chair, he saw the cause of this entire disaster, sitting in his chair.

"Baal!" He shouted in rage as he clenched his sword harder. At last, he came face to face with the one who was even capable of defeating his father. Baal was about ten fe...ahh who am I kidding? Go on youtube or look for a picture of Baal, I'm sure it'll be more detailed.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed prince. I'd never expected you to make it all the way to my castle, much less enter Flonne's soul." Baal said as he stood. Laharl couldn't keep down his anger. He so mad at Baal for kidnapping Flonne, causing this whole disaster to begin with, and possessing her body, he lunged right at him, swinging his sword directly on Baal's head with all his power. But as hard as he swung, Baal didn't even flinch.

"An unwise decision." As Baal said this, he smashed the Overlord with his giant fist, sending him flying a few feet.

"Laharl!" Flonne shouted in sadness, seeing how he was starting to lose. As Laharl rolled on, he gritted his teeth from the pain that was just inflicted on him, causing blood to ooze from his mouth. His arm shook a little as he pushed himself off the floor, getting to his feet.

"Ahh, it feels good to use my power as I can." Baal said, squeezing his fist in front of his own face. "I've never been able to even move until you broke the barrier. As a way to show my gratitude, I shall kill you quick and painlessly." As he said this, he stretched his arms out sideways, showing a wide array of lights forming in his hands. Before Laharl or Flonne knew what was going on, four giant swords appeared out of nowhere.

"What the..." Before Laharl could finish his sentence, the swords came right to him. As the first came, he dodged to the side of it. The second one he dodged by running right on top of the first one then jumping. The last two came to him at the same time. Reacting quickly, he spun forward and managed to dodge each of the blades as they collided into the air with each other. Laharl smirked after the blades disappeared. "Ha! Looks like you're not as powerful as you're made up to be." Laharl said, crossing his arms as a sign of victory. Baal just chuckled at this. "What's so funny?" Laharl shouted, demanding an answer.

"You think that was even close to a fraction of my power?" He said as he turned facing Flonne, who started to shoot a nervous look. "In this place, my power is unmatched. And my power is from her!" As he shouted this, he raised his hand. As soon as it was directly pointed towards Flonne, she started to scream in agony as a blue light was coming from her and going into Baal's palm. Laharl knew that he was draining energy from her, and started to build rage inside of him.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" He shouted as he rushed up again, lunging at Baal's head, swinging. As before, Baal wasn't expecting anything to happen, but this time, he felt a change in the small demon's power, as it made a crack at the point of impact on Baal's helm. He blinked, a bit shocked, at the demon's sudden growth of power, before he grabbed the demon's arm with only one hand and swung him back.

"Very interesting. Her pain give's you strength. Let's see how much strength I can get out of you." He said as he materialized a sword into his hands, looking at Flonne. As Flonne struggled, knowing what Baal was intending to do, she tried everything to break free of the crystals that kept her bound as Baal stepped closer and closer to her. As Baal got closer and closer to the frightened Flonne, he felt more and more power growing from Laharl second by second. As he turned he saw Laharl rushing right at him.

"Tch, I was hoping for more of a come back." Baal said as he raised his sword. To his surprise, as soon as he swung at Laharl, he instantly vanished. He stared around the black abyss, wondering where he was, until he felt a sudden blast from his back, causing him to take a step forward from the sudden push. As he turned around, he saw Laharl flying right at him, blasting him with one blast after another of his Overlord's wrath attack directly at Baal. Baal simply blocked himself with his arms, as it felt like nothing was hitting him at all after. As he moved his arms out of his view, Laharl smashed his fist right in Baal's face. Baal was a bit shocked as the punch sent him flying a few feet.

"Laharl!" Flonne happily said as he looked back at her with a bit of a smile. Laharl clashed his sword on the crystals suspending Flonne, allowing her to break free of them. "Oh Laharl, thank you so much." She said as she hugged him, causing Laharl to blush.

"Hey! Get off of me love freak. Lets be clear, I just don't want another of my vassles dead." He lied as he gave Flonne a slight tap, as a sign to tell her to let go. Flonne knew he could never admit it, and happily obliged.

Out of nowhere, Flonne saw a blade heading right for Laharl from behind him. "Look out!" She screamed as she pushed Laharl out of the way of the incoming sword, getting stabbed through it herself. Laharl stared wide eyed at what Flonne had just done, as he saw her falling to her knees coughing up blood.

"Flonne!" He shouted as he rushed up to her. Flonne screamed in pain as Laharl slowly took the sword out that impaled her. She slowly leaned back as Laharl held onto her. "Flonne, why would you do this?! This is just like Celestia! Once again you never did anything wrong! Why are you always the one to suffer for what I always do." As he said this, his eyes started to water, causing Flonne to give a soft giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked, squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

"Last time...you cried...I...wasn't there to...see it..." She said softly as she coughed a little more blood. She raised her arms, very weakly, wiping a tear she saw on Laharl's cheek. "They...said you cri...ed....but I...didn't believe...it at f...irst..." As she continued to speak, she breathed more and more heavily. "It...looks like...I should've.....beli...eved... the...m." She coughed more and more as she kept trying to use the rest of her strength to talk to him.

"Flonne! Don't you die on me damnit! You hear me?! I am ordering you to not die!" Said Laharl as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Flonne. She giggled a bit as she used her other hand to wipe it off.

"It's funny...I never... knew what... a demon's sadness... felt like..." As she said this, she raised her hand, wanting to wipe another tear she saw on Laharl's face, but as she was halfway, it began to drop. Laharl, panicked, grabbed Flonne's hand, not allowing it to drop. "Laha...rl...I...Lo..." She never finished her sentence...

.................................................................................

Ok, I know I promised at least 5000 words, but first off: I thought my readers would get too impatient, and this is still twice as much almost than what I usually write, so....huzzah, or whatever :P.


	9. A New Life Finale!

As Flonne laid motionless in her soul, her physical body started to cough as a bit of blood dripped from her mouth. Inside, time seemed to pass, as on the outside, it was merely a second that passed. Etna and Seta watched a bit shocked, since they didn't know what had really happened inside of Flonne's body.

"Flonne!" They both screamed as they both ran up to her. As the blood dripped, Flonne's body collapsed, and the spear she was holding was pulled with her, releasing it from Laharl's wound. Etna caught her before she finally collapsed to the ground. Laharl, since he was a body without a soul, collapsed to the ground as well when the spear was pulled out. Flonne's eyes were completely shut as they saw her eyes starting to push down heavily.

"What's happening to her?" Etna asked worried, as they saw Flonne starting to breathe heavier. Flonne let out a soft shriek as the breathing continued to increase.

Inside Flonne's soul, Laharl watched in terror as he saw Flonne dying in his own arms.

"Flonne! Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted as she gently shook her. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming near him from behind. "Flonne, please! You didn't deserve this! You never did!" He kept screaming as more tears rolled down his face. A few seconds later, as the footsteps became louder and louder, they suddenly stopped.

"Now, I have full control over this body!" Baal shouted, as he squeezed his fist. As he looked down, he saw Laharl, who was still holding Flonne in his arms, shaking. "Do you fear death? Does it make you tremble as this?" Baal asked as he took out another sword.

"You…" Laharl said softly to himself in hatred. As he gently let Flonne down, he grabbed his sword as he started to stand. "She…never deserved any of this. All she wanted was for me to be nicer to her, to show her kindness that I never admitted too." As Laharl turned around, Baal could see the hatred burning into his eyes. A purple aura started to build around Laharl as he tightened his grip on his sword. As Laharl spoke more, the aura continued to build up. "She did everything to save me from the poison, and saved me just now, when I was on the mission to save her…I…I will make you pay!" As Laharl shouted, he jumped swinging his sword at Baal, who easily blocked it with his sword. However, he noticed a massive increase in strength as Laharl pushed down more and more into the sword. As Laharl kept increasing pressure, he let go of his other hand, and started to build energy into a sphere in the palm of his hand. Before Laharl could blast it, Baal summoned four swords that attempted to attack the demon before he had the chance.

As before, Laharl jumped into the air as all four went for him missing, going into different directions. But, unlike last time, the swords stopped, and aimed right at Laharl while he was still in the air. He gasped a bit as he saw the swords each heading towards him. He tried as hard as he could, he deflected each sword coming at him, each harder than the last. As they bounced off Laharl's deflection, Laharl dived down into the ground, towards Baal. Baal, who thought the demon was about to attack, raised his sword. But to his surprise, as Laharl was mere inches away, he glided away in quick speed. All Baal could see were the four swords that were on the same trail as Laharl, heading right for him.

"Hmph, pathetic." He said disappointingly at Laharl's clever plan. As Laharl landed on his feet to the ground, a few yards away from Baal, he saw a huge crash as all the swords collided into Baal at the same time. Laharl squeezed his fist, satisfied that he had won. But as the smoke cleared, he was shocked as he saw a barrier surrounding Baal, and each of the swords had disappeared.

"How is that even possible?!" Laharl shouted as he tightened his grip on the sword.

"I am the Lord of Terror. My own attacks cause no harm to me, nor does that of the weak of foolish." Baal said, as he turned to face Laharl. "This game has gone on long enough, I have an entire universe to rule, and I'm not going to let the only thing standing in my way some kid who doesn't know when to die!" As he shouted this, he clasped his hands together, sounding like thunder. As Laharl watched a mystical blue fog covering his hands, four swords, twice as big as the one that chased Laharl, appeared on four different sides. Before Laharl could dodge out of the way in time, each of the swords connected to themselves in a large blue lightning, and each shot out into the center of where the demon was standing, creating a huge bolt of lightning that shot down on the poor demon.

"AAH" Laharl screamed in pain as the lightning pressed down against him, pinning him to the ground as it blasted him with each second worse than the last. Laharl dropped his sword to the ground as he was now on his stomach from the amount of pain he was enduring.

"This is one of my ultimate attacks Overlord. Even if you could resist for what portion of your meaningless life there is, attempting to leave it will only amplify the blast! There is no hope!" Baal shouted as the blue fog increased. At the same time, the blast that was hitting Laharl increased in power as his head was down from the pain.

"This is to be my fate." Laharl thought to himself. "There's no way to kill him…not for me…" At the same time, he turned his head to the side weakly, trying to get into a more or less comfortable position, thinking that he would never escape Baal's power. But, as he turned, he saw Flonne, on the ground. He stared wide eyed as he saw Flonne breathing little by little as more blood came out of her wound. Laharl had a flashback of the memories he had of her, from when they first met, when he showed some type of kindness, and when he called her by her first name for the first time. As these memories past, memories of anguish started to pass, as when he first lost Flonne, to how he treated her after, and how he threatened to kill her if she ever was kind to him again. Each memory lead him one bit closer to how he got here now.

Laharl snapped back to reality. "I am so tired of Flonne. She's a love freak, she shows kindness, before and after turning into a demon, and she never gave up on me." Laharl said to himself as he felt a power burning inside of him. The more he started at Flonne, the tighter he squeezed his fist together in anger. Very slowly, even with the blast shooting at him, he managed to get to one of his knees as he trembled from the impact.

"What?!" Baal shouted in disbelief as he increased the power of his blast. As Laharl felt the blast, he shook violently as he felt like it was burning his skin alive. But he just kept getting up little by little as he finally made it to his legs. "This can't be!" Baal shouted, now shooting everything he had at Laharl. Laharl slowly picked up his sword, then started holding it back behind his neck. As soon as he felt ready, he swung his sword with tremendous power, at the four swords surrounding him. As he lowered his sword, the four swords exploded at the same time, enveloping Laharl into a pitch of black smoke.

"Hmph, decides to fight back and gets himself killed." Baal said to himself as he watched. But, with burst speed, he saw Laharl flying right at him, swinging his blade ferociously at Baal. Baal found it shocking that he could barely hold on to his sword as Laharl attacked him, screaming in anger. "How can this be?! What drives you to fight?! Honor, vengeance?!" Baal shouted as Laharl deflected Baal's sword again, causing him to lose grip of it and break it in half.

"No!" Laharl shouted as lunged into the air for a final time. "It's called love!" As he said this, he shot his sword straight down, impaling Baal through the head in the process. Baal's helm that had cracked earlier made it possible to penetrate Baal's body. He screamed in agony as he felt the sword going right through him. "And you're just dust." Laharl yelled as he glared at Baal's eyes. At that moment, a strong light penetrated the room as Baal had suddenly explode from being slain.

Outside Flonne's body, Etna and Seta stared quietly as they saw a blue light coming from Flonne's mouth, and entering Laharl's heart, passing through his skin. Laharl breathed heavily, exhausted from his sudden battle.

"Laharl?! How did you survive being stabbed in the heart?" Etna asked, shocked. Laharl breathed heavily before he answered.

"Old love freak had some resistance; she stabbed my shoulder, and missed my heart bit a few inches." He groggily said as he leaned up. Seta and Etna smiled a bit, relieved he was ok, until they heard Flonne suddenly scream in pain. "Flonne!" Laharl shouted as held her, leaning her against his legs.

"She's lost too much blood. Even if we had some healer it wouldn't replace the lost blood, and she would still die." Seta said a bit sadly as he turned his head.

"No…Flonne…FLOOOOOOOONNE!!!!!" Laharl screamed so loudly, everyone in the castle and outside heard it. He leaned his head against her chest as he sobbed a bit loudly. Etna wasn't as surprised when she saw tears coming from Laharl. Seta just stared before he finally made a decision.

"Laharl, do you truely love Flonne so much?" Seta asked. Laharl never said anything, but gave a slight nod as a reply. "In that case, take good care of her Laharl." Seta said, raising his sword directly up in front of his chest. Etna looked at Seta questionablly before she realized what he was going to do.

"No! If you do that you'll..." Etna said with a bit of sadness. Seta just grinned as a reply.

"I've taken so many lives. Now it's my turn to give one." As Seta said this, a purple light started to surround him. "And Laharl?" Seta said, trying to get his attention. "Since we never did get a rematch, we'll just say you won." As Laharl heard this, he turned his head, seeing what he was doing. All at once, mystical light of varied colors surrounded Seta, before light illuminated, not just the room, not just the castle, but the entire Netherworld. As everything was cleared, Laharl saw Etna's eyes a tiny bit watery. When Laharl looked back at Flonne, he saw a green light surrounding her for a bit before it disappeared. He felt relieved as he saw Flonne breathing normally again.

"Brother..." Etna said, as she sniffed a bit. Laharl just smiled a bit as he looked back at Flonne. As he awaited an answer from her, she started to scream. Laharl watched in disbelief as he saw Flonne hovering from her chest as a black ominous shadow came out of her. Laharl grew in rage as he knew what it was.

"Baal!" Laharl shouted as he took out his sword.

"Curses! I swear overlord, I will come back, and once I have, you will wish I killed you quick and painlessly." As the shadow said this, it flew away outside. As Laharl watched while picking up Flonne, he saw stared a bit shocked as he saw the entire army was gone. As he looked, he saw Baal's soul entering the portal, and what worried him more was how it was starting to close.

"The portal!" Laharl shouted. As Etna looked, she gaped in fear as she knew it was the only way out.

"We'll never make it in time!" She said a bit panicked. While they tried to think of something, they heard whistling below them. When they looked, their shred of hope started growing as they saw Amy and Saria flying on Ted, waving.

"HEEEEEY!" Saria shouted happily. "Need a lift?" She asked as they flew up to the window. Laharl, still carrying Flonne, jumped on as well as Etna. As soon as they were both on, Ted flew as fast as he could straight to the portal. Little by little, as they got closer, they began to panic as they saw the portal closing more and more. Finally, as it was mere feet opened, they managed to dash right in before the portal closed behind them.

"Mission accomplished." Laharl said as he looked back down at Flonne.

The End.

.............................................................................................................

Credits:

Inspirations: EVERYONE WHO WROTE A DISGAEA FANFIC! But mostly watery-strange, keep up the good work dude ^^

Storyline: Events of Baal.

Old-known charecters: Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Saria, and Baal.

New Charecters: Seta, Deta, Xeta, Amy, Ted.

Settings: Joutinheim, Calamity Woods, Baal's Castle/Universe, Laharl's Castle/Universe Saria's Mansion.

Completetion: Started Nov 21st, Ended Dec 12th.

Chapters: 28

Number of Words: Screw this, you count!

Special Thanks: Watery strange and Beauty for Reviewing and Reading.

Author: Dis....Ahhh heck you know who, it says in the description XD

Interest Of Disgaea: Pretty much started as I looked on youtube for more Rpg games. As I looked, Disgaea caught my eye the most ( I mostly liked the pictures From: Cabose)

And what I liked even more was the awesome graphics and music it had, and it was all on PSP!!! I hope they come out with one for disgaea two, that'd sweet!

And Thanks To all the people who read my chapters (Mostly me though, I rule!)

...............................................................................................................................................

As Flonne moved around, she slowly opened her eyes. While she turned her head, she saw she was back in the castle in the hospital wing. As she leaned up to stretch, she saw Laharl sitting in a chair asleep. She giggled a bit as she gently shook him by his shoulder. He snorted a bit as he looked around, and saw Flonne awake.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Flonne said with a bit of a smile. Laharl just smiled back as a reply. As they both laughed a bit, they heard the door open.

"Prince, we found him." Etna said as she walked in. She grew a bit of a smile on her face as she saw Flonne. "Well, look who woke up."

"Hi Etna." Flonne said happily. As Laharl and Flonne got up, they walked out of the room while walking down the hall. "Umm...so what's going on?" Flonne asked, curiously wondering what happened since the castle.

"Apparently, Baal never came out of the other side of the portal. He's been looking for a new place to build his power and we've found it." Laharl said as he continued walking down the hall. "The students were able to make it back through the portal. Luckly, there were mostly just injuries instead of casualties."

"Apparently, were gonna be taking a trip down memory lane." Etna said, putting her arms behind her head. Flonne looked at her confused for a moment, before, they finally came to an opened portal.

"Well, this is it." Laharl said as he was about to step inside the portal before Flonne stopped him.

"Wait!" She yelled. "If we're going after Baal, who's going to watch this place?" Her reply came as she heard giggling behind her. As she turned around, a smile grew on her face as she saw an old friend.

"I am of course." Saria said, as she stepped forward. "Laharl agreed if I stop bothering him, I could take over as Overlord for awhile." Flonne clapped her hands happily as a reply.

"And I'm helping too." Amy said as she dropped down from nowhere.

"That's wonderful!"

"Ahh pipe down, I only did it so she would shut the hell up for Pete sake." Laharl said as he grunted. As the rest laughed, the portal master appeared from the side.

"All preparations have been made, prince. This should take you exactly where you need to go." She said, bowing.

"Excellent." He said, as he turned to face the portal again.

"Better hurry on back overlord, or I'll keep the title for myself." Saria yelled as she waved goodbye with Amy.

"I'll be dead before I let that happen." Laharl said, grinning a bit. Laharl began to blush as he saw Flonne grab his hand. He let it slide though after all that's happened, as they walked towards the portal.

"So, where is it we're going?" Flonne asked as she never was answered before.

"The one and only place. Next stop: Veldime!" He said as the three of them stepped into the portal, onto their next adventure.

"This is going to be fun." Etna said to herself as she stepped in.

...........................................................................................................

"It isn't over..." A mysterious voice shouted, as he looked into the orb. It showed Laharl and Co stepping into the portal. In anger, he smashed it completely, shattering it into tiny bits. "They think they saw my full potential, think again!" it shouted as it started to laugh manically to itself.


End file.
